Konoe Rina is a Hero
by LordTakuro
Summary: Original story with OC characters, post-Yuusha no Shou. A journey to the outside. The chance to reclaim what's lost. The initiative to start a new era of humanity. These are the ideals that will drive Rina Konoe and Noriko Ishida, two former Sentinels selected for the Taisha's "Reclamation Squad", on their journey into the outside world to reclaim what humanity once held.
1. Prelude: Sown Seeds

_**Prelude: Sown Seeds**_

_A wafting breeze carries the two seeds across the sea to a place forgotten by time_

**The premise of this story spoils the ending of Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru: Yuusha no Shou. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

"**Where is that girl? She should have been here by now."**

The young woman gazes at the screen of her smartphone wearing a stern expression across her face. A gentle gust of wind causes the deep-brown locks of her ponytail to sway gently amidst the salty breeze. Locking her phone and stuffing it into the pocket of her light-green uniform, she turns to face the daunting sight ahead of her. Before her stands a colossal suspension bridge in varying states of repair. The expanse of the bridge is dotted with wooden planks, sealing gaping holes where busy workers hurry about from one side of the road to the other.

"**The Grand Seto Bridge...Hard to believe the progress they've made on it in only a few months. It's nearly unrecognizable."**

As the girl muses on the expansive crossing before her, she peers at the horizon lying just across the sea. Until just months before, the mountains on the crossing's far shores lay unseen beyond a colossal wall of tangled roots, the other side a hellish nightmare the likes of which could only be imagined in one's worst nightmares. Much has changed since the work of those brave children and their fight against the gods above.

"**Norikoooo! I'm sorry I'm late!"**

A bubbly voice rings out from behind her, causing the young woman to turn her head. Charging towards her is a girl only a few years younger than her. The girl's shoulder-length blue hair bobs up and down as she hurries to meet Noriko and the frills of her uniform flow with the passing breeze. The bright noon-time sun causes her eyes to sparkle as her face shines with an intensity almost matching it. Noriko lets out a sigh as she gently pinches the bridge of her own nose in annoyance.

"**Rina, how many times do I have to tell you? When we're on duty, you have to refer to me as Captain Ishida, okay?"**

This is a conversation the two girls had gone through plenty of times, but Rina just smiles and gives a lax, nonchalant response.

"**Eh-heh, sorry. I'm still not used to the whole "Nori-Nori is my senior officer" thing."**

"**I suppose it can be forgiven, it still has only been a month."**

Until just recently, the two girls had been as equals: fighting together as members of the same squad and risking their lives for one another with no concept of one another's rank. With peace came change and reformation.

"**So, **_**Captain Ishida**_**, when can we head out?"**

"**As soon as I give the signal to headquarters. Did you bring everything you'll need? This isn't going to be a short trip."**

A look of surprise paints Rina's face, as if Noriko's comment had reminded her of something. She quickly swings a large brown backpack off her shoulder and sets it on the ground in front of her. Undoing the small buckle, Rina flings the large flap cover of the bag open and begins to paw through the contents within.

"**Let's see...Rations, water, spare clothing, toothbrush, toothpaste, Kichirou, toilet paper…"**

"_**Kichirou**_**?"**

Noriko slowly walks up to Rina and kneels down before her. Reaching her hand in the bag, she pulls out a small stuffed rabbit. The small plush's fur is snow white with small patches of brown at the tips of its ears and underneath its mouth. The toy had clearly seen its wear and tear over the years, having small patches sewn on in several places and missing one button eye. Rina snatches the plush out of Noriko's hands and quickly stuffs it back in her bag before closing it.

"**Kichirou and I have never been separated! Of course I have to take him on a journey like this!"**

Noriko chuckles at Rina's determination to take the stuffed toy with her for such an important duty. For all the horrors Rina and Noriko had seen together on the battlefield, Rina manages to retain her trademark childlike innocence. Turning once more towards the bridge, Noriko stands upright and shifts her eyes to the expanse before them.

"**Rina, it's going to be a long journey...and it's going to be pretty dangerous too. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

Noriko's voice shifts into a more somber tone, envisioning the treacherous path the two girls prepare to walk down. From their time together previously, Noriko has become something like a big sister to Rina and worried about the well-being of her young friend. With the backpack firmly on her back once again, Rina steps up beside Noriko and clasps the left hand of her superior. Rina turns her head towards Noriko and smiles.

"**Mmhmm, I'm not scared. As long as we're together, Captain Ishida...As long as I'm with Nori-Nori, everything will be okay."**

Noriko's heart ease at the gentle words of her dearest friend. Her doubts and regrets sink to the back of her mind as she once again begins to stiffen up and reach for the phone in her pocket. A serious demeanor once again covers Noriko's face as she unlocks the small device and begins calling. Still gripping tightly onto Rina's hand, she waits until a voice began to speak through the phone.

"**Taisha headquarters, is this Captain Ishida?"**

"**Yes, sir. Captain Ishida reporting in. My squad is ready to embark, we are located at the base of the Grand Seto Bridge. Noriko Ishida and Rina Konoe, Taisha Mainland Reclamation Party 001, Scouts, embarking for Okayama!"**

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

And thus, this unforgettable journey began. It's going to be a long road ahead of us, the first people to set foot in a desolate land ravaged by those monsters the Taisha called "Vertexes". I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. Sorry, Noriko, you can discipline me thoroughly for it later. But, with you by my side, we can overcome a thousand Vertexes. We may not have the blessings of the Shinju-sama the Heroes possessed or the personal will and indignation of Commander Kusunoki, but together, we'll be the ones to reclaim what humanity lost.


	2. Prelude Side Story: Tilling the Earth

_**Tilling the Earth**_

_The trampled weed lays the foundation for new flowers to bloom once more_

"**Miss Kusunoki, thank you for your hard work again as always. Your reports have been a major boon to the Taisha's advancement into the outside."**

With a solemn, respectful voice, the robed man closed the thick binder in front of him and moved it to his right. The late afternoon sun cast a faint orange glow through the curtains into the small, largely hardwood office. Across from the man sat a young girl, no older than her teenage years. Her grey eyes cast a similarly serious, no-nonsense gaze at the robed figure seated across from her. A set of black twintails, tied off by a pair of white ribbons, drape across the front of her school uniform, bobbing as she nods her head in response to the man's praise.

"**Thank you, sir. Have preparations been completed for the next phase of the world's reclamation?"**

The young girl watched intently as the man reached for another smaller binder to his left. Kusunoki Mebuki was all too familiar with the situation she was in. Until recently, she had been the commanding officer of the Sentinels, a unit created for the purpose of exploration and the beginning of the reclamation of the world. Upon the brave actions of the Heroes of the Shinju-sama, the world outside Shikoku had been freed from the clutches of the Vertexes and her unit was officially retired. However, meetings and reports with the Taisha carried on. Mebuki's knowledge of the outside world and the actions of the Sentinels was considered invaluable to the Taisha.

"**I was hoping you would mention that...as there's another reason I requested to meet with you today."**

Opening the binder, the man flipped open his binder and thumbed through the pages before resting on one in particular. A large photograph of a young woman with deep brown hair tied off into a ponytail was displayed on the page, along with a list of personal information. Turning the binder and pushing it to Mebuki, the man clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the desk before beginning to speak.

"**Ishida Noriko, Age 16. She was a member of the Sentinels, Rank 04, can you tell me about her? Her character, composure on the battlefield, anything you can share would be of great assistance."**

Mebuki glanced at the photograph and scoured her memories of the unit. While she frequently interacted with a few members of the unit in particular, such as Kagajou Suzume and Miroku Yumiko, she was familiar on a base level with each member of the unit. Recalling the young girl in the picture, Mebuki began to recount her memories of Ishida Noriko.

"**Ishida...I always saw a bit of myself in her. She was very serious about her duty and held the utmost respect for the girls ranked higher than her. Very competent on the battlefield, I would say she had the most battle smarts of the Officers, aside from myself."**

The Taisha member had shifted his attention from his binder towards Mebuki, watching with interest as she described her junior.

"**Anything else you can tell me?"**

"**Well...I can't imagine it would be of much use, but she seemed to develop a close friendship with one of the other Sentinels. One of the lower-ranked Gunners. I believe it was Miss Konoe Rina, Rank 22."**

The binder was quickly retrieved by the man sitting opposite Mebuki and flipped open to the page detailing Konoe Rina. Similarly to the previous page, a picture of the young girl was shown next to her personal information. The girl in the picture seemed to pop right out of the page, wearing a wide smile and her green eyes seemed to shimmer in the dim glow of the setting sun.

"**Ah, Konoe...Her parents are high-ranking members within the Taisha. It's no wonder she was selected as one of the Sentinels."**

"**Is there a reason you're asking me about these two, sir?"**

A snap of realization came to the Taisha member's eyes as he closed the binder and moved it off to the side. Reaching into his drawer, the man pulled out a stack of papers held together by a large clip and slid them across the desk to Mebuki as he began to explain.

"**Well, Miss Kusunoki...As you know, our next phase in the Taisha Reclamation Project consists of deploying reconnaisance parties as a means of surveying the damage and available resources remaining in the outside world."**

Mebuki nodded as the man continues, beginning to grasp the direction the conversation is heading.

"**You are aware, of course, that both the former Heroes and the Sentinels had been granted release from the Taisha and a return to their daily lives. However, the scale of the project before us is much too grand to accomplish in a reasonable timeframe, especially considering the condition of the organization as it is right now."**

A look of shock and horror grew across Mebuki's face as she fully realized the Taisha's intentions. As the man claimed, the Taisha's infrastructure had been in shambles after the chaotic events of the Heroes' final battle. Several high-ranking members of the organization were lost and the manpower in the organization was considerably weaker in the aftermath.

"**So, you intend to use the Sentinels again?! Then, what was the point of letting them return to their lives?"**

Mebuki had shot out of her seat and slammed her hand on the desk in anger as she berated the official before her. The thought was unthinkable, using the Sentinels again so soon after supposedly letting them return to normalcy? The mere thought filled Mebuki with latent rage waiting to explode out of her.

"**Hold on, Miss Kusunoki. Please, let me explain. I'm sure you are aware of Miss Ishida's home situation, yes?"**

"**Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?!"**

Mebuki's anger festered as she waited in annoyance for the Taisha member to attempt to explain his way out of the mess he had created.

"**I've been consulting with some of the higher-ranked members of the Taisha and we've been looking for a quality candidate to lead the first Reclamation Party. This is why you were summoned here today. It would be entirely the decision of Miss Ishida and were she selected, she would immediately be appointed to a Captain position. She would be duly compensated by the Taisha and treated with the same level of respect as a high-ranked officer."**

The idea of using the Sentinels again in a potentially dangerous mission still infuriated Mebuki to her core, but her outward anger began to simmer as the man explained the full situation and the Taisha's intentions. Sitting down once more, she directed another question towards the still startled Taisha member.

"**And what of Konoe? Why did you seem interested in her too?"**

"**Well, as a Captain, it would be Miss Ishida's duty to select another member to accompany her on her mission. We have no intentions of leaving Miss Ishida to travel alone and will properly accomodate the two of them for their journey. Of course, none of this will happen without the consent of both girls and their famili-...pardon, and Miss Konoe's family."**

Mebuki let out an audible sigh as her rage had dulled into a lingering annoyance. Standing once again from her chair, she turned her back to the Taisha member and made her way to the small office's large wooden door. Grabbing the handle, she turned her head back towards the Taisha member.

"**I still don't like this, but Ishida is more than qualified for the position of Captain. But, remember this and you can tell anyone else this too. If anything happens to either of those girls, you and every other member of the Taisha had better hope I don't see you again."**

With the threat, Mebuki twisted the gold handle of the door, flung it open, and slammed it behind her. Kusunoki's anger was palpable and the aura still seemed to reside within the room even after her exit. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Taisha member reached for the desk phoneand quickly dialed a number. A voice calmly came through from the other side.

"**Taisha Headquarters."**

"**It's _, please re-direct me to the Residential Wing, Miss Ishida Noriko"**

_**＊ ****Continued in Sown Seeds: ****＊** _  
_**＊ ****Konoe Rina is a Hero ~Prelude~****＊**_


	3. Chapter 1: From the Earth

_**From The Earth**_

_Across the sprawling ocean, the seeds take root in a familiar land_

"**Whoa, it's so pretty…"**

The late-morning sun causes the gentle ocean waters to shimmer underneath the colossal Grand Seto Bridge. From one end to the other, the bridge is lined with construction vehicles; its deck is dotted with wooden boards concealing massive holes in its framework. A small white truck, emblazoned with a black emblem of a tree on its side, hums as it scurries along between the hordes of construction workers. In the back seat are two young women, one with her face glued to the truck's window.

"**Rina, you're on official duty now. At least **_**try**_** to act serious about it."**

The older of the two lets out a sigh as she scolds her young companion, whose gaze never leaves the ocean beneath. Until recently, such a journey would be unthinkable for the two girls and yet, here they were. Finally averting her gaze from the outside, Rina turns her attention to her older partner, a fire burning in her emerald green eyes.

"**How can you not be excited, Nori-Nori? We get to see the outside! And we're the first ones to do it!"**

"**Rina...it's **_**Captain Ishida**_**. Didn't I just remind you of that earlier?"**

The idea of seniority was still a new concept to the two, who had been equals until just weeks before. Turning her head towards the vehicle's driver-side window, she takes a glance outside to see much of the same as Rina had before her. The mountains across the ocean seem docile and gentle as if they had rested undisturbed for thousands of years. The calming sight was a far cry from the state of the world mere months prior.

"**I suppose it is a bit exciting, isn't it? There's a whole world out there, waiting to be discovered again...to be reclaimed, and we're the ones chosen to carry that task out."**

As Noriko muses once again about the mission that awaits the two, Rina takes the opportunity to nudge closer to her dear friend. Clutching Noriko's left arm, Rina looks up at her friend's face.

"**Are you excited, Nori-Nori...I mean, Captain Ishida? We're gonna be just like the Heroes, a duty only we can perform."**

Noriko couldn't help but chuckle at Rina's optimism. Smiling, she turns her eyes towards the car's windshield, taking in sights of the road ahead as the two near their destination. Rina had always been a beacon of optimism to everyone around her, even in the darkest of times. Her smile was known throughout the Sentinels to be infectious. As Rina rests her head on Noriko's shoulder, the masked driver who had remained silent throughout the journey addresses the two.

"**Captain Ishida, Miss Konoe, we've reached our limit. This is as far as I can take you."**

The truck slows to a halt as the vehicle reaches the edge of the Grand Seto Bridge. He quickly flips a switch, unlocking the vehicle's doors. Opening the door, Noriko steps out of the vehicle and stretches her arms above her head. The salty ocean breeze causes her ponytail to sway back and forth as she takes in the sights of her surroundings. The once busy highway ahead lays decrepit and failing, bordered on one side by the ocean and the other by a dense treeline. As Rina climbs out of the small truck's back seat, Noriko turns to the driver and bows in appreciation.

"**Thank you very much for the ride, you can return to your normal duty. Miss Konoe and I will be off now."**

"**Very good, Captain Ishida. May the Shinju-sama watch over you on your journey, we all pray for your safe return."**

The Shinju-sama...Noriko scoffed slightly in her head at the mention of the holy tree that had once protected Shikoku from utter disaster. In the months since the Heroes' fight, the Shinju-sama had faded into the background, more a cultural figurehead than an all-protecting god. The Shinju-sama's power could no longer be felt since the actions of one brave Hero defeated the gods of the heavens, yet its influence remained constant within Shikoku. As the truck's engine revs, Noriko takes out her phone and quickly opens up an archived map of the area.

"**According to the old maps, we should be able to get a good view of the area from the highlands above the trees. Let's go, Rina."**

"**Yes, ma'am!"**

Rina salutes and follows behind as Noriko climbs over the short guardrail at the side of the highway. Entering into the shade of the trees, the two find fallen trees and mud pits obscuring their path. Rina groans as she attempts to stay close to her superior officer.

"**Nori...Captain Ishida, is there a reason we had to go this way?"**

Hopping over a fallen log, Noriko trudges forward through the dimly lit forest. Pushing branches out of her face, she turns her head slightly towards Rina.

"**It's not ideal, but we'll likely have to navigate paths like this more than once in the journey ahead. It's best to condition ourselves to it now."**

"**Ughhh, what did I get myself into?"**

Rina groans as the two continue to push their way through the dense forest. After several minutes of walking, the two emerge from the forest onto a narrow road. The far side of the narrow road is dotted with overgrown flower patches overlooking a large, decrepit school building. Regaining her bearings, Noriko checks her map once again and shifts her attention to the northwest.

"**It's just a little further this way. Come on, we'll set up there and have lunch."**

Rina's eyes, downtrodden from the laborous trek through the forest, light up at the mention of food.

"**Alright! Let's go, Nori-Nori!"**

Noriko chuckles at the girl's quick shift in demeanor as she starts ahead with Rina following close behind. The young girl's eyes dart from side to side as the two continue down the asphalt path, trying to take in everything she sees around her. Passing by a side road, Rina points out a large sign.

"**Hey, hey, Nori-Nori! Check it out. Wa-shu...Highland Hotel. It looks like this area was a tourist attraction in the past."**

"**That's where we're heading, Rina. Look."**

Noriko points at a sign just up ahead of the two girls. Rina, stepping up next to Noriko, directs her attention to a large yellow sign at the side of the road. In large letters, the sign reads "Washuzan Highland". A towering ferris wheel and roller coaster decorate the small amusement park, lying in various states of disrepair.

"**We should be able to get a good view of the ocean below from near the top of the park. I thought it would be a nice way to symbolize the start of our journey,"**

Noriko blushes slightly at the idea. While she still views the journey as an official duty on behalf of the Taisha, a part of her relishes the idea of going on an adventure with her dearest friend. Nervous about how Rina would react to the idea, she notices the same excited look as always on her friend's face.

"**Sounds like a great idea! Come on, I wanna see it too!"**

Grabbing Noriko's arm, Rina pulls her companion along into the entrance of the amusement park.

"_Even through the uniform, her grip is so warm."_

For the first time since embarking on their journey, Noriko felt a wave of comfort wash over her. In a cold and unfamiliar place, she could always trust the warmth of Rina to push her forward. Releasing herself from Rina's grip, she runs ahead of the young girl to direct her forward.

"**This way, it shouldn't be much farther now."**

Rounding a few more corners along the gravel walkway rising up the hillside, Rina and Noriko come to a brief halt as they catch view of the land beneath them. Houses and buildings dot the earth ahead of them before melting into the gentle blue of the sea. The bright sun, now resting high in the sky, shines off the bay separating Shikoku from the mainland of Japan. On that small island, seemingly miniscule next to the Grand Seto Bridge, lived everyone and everything the two of them had known. Before them lays an unknown wasteland waiting to be discovered.

"**We're really here, aren't we, Nori-Nori?"**

Rina gazes out at the sea as she addresses Noriko. Picking out small fishing boats near the shores of Shikoku, she marvels at the scale of the events the two of them had freshly solemnly nods, letting the gravity of their actions sink in.

"**We're the first people in 300 years to see this sight. Tons of people lived their lives here and all vanished in the blink of an eye."**

She had realized the meaning behind their mission from the moment it was assigned, but this was the first moment it had really sunk in. She and Rina would be the pioneers of a new era of humanity, re-discovering the land that their ancestors had once walked. Pulling out her phone, Rina quickly snaps a picture of the scenery before them. With a smug smile painted on her face, she turns to face Noriko, who had noticed her actions.

"**I have to get a picture of this, Harurun will be so jealous~"**

"**Ah, Inokuma. She's likely in class now, isn't she? You shouldn't disturb her."**

"**It'll be **_**fiiine**_**."**

Inokuma Haruka: a former comrade of the girls during their time as Sentinels. While the two bickered and feuded frequently in the beginning, she and Rina would quickly become friends during their time as Sentinels. The two were almost as inseperable as Rina and Noriko, being assigned to the same school and class after the Sentinels' disbandment.

As the sun reaches its crest in the early afternoon sky, Noriko pulls her leather backpack and sets it on the ground in front of her. Kneeling down, she begins to search the bag. After a few seconds, she grabs a small sack and pulls it out of the bag before sitting on the ground.

"**Rina, do you want to stop for lunch?"**

Rina's eyes light up at Noriko's question as she quickly drops to the ground and pulls out her bag. Rifling through the contents, she finally pulls out a similar looking sack and opens it up before beginning to scarf down the contents inside.

"**Thanks for the meal!"**

Noriko chuckles at her partner's enthusiasm at such a simple meal. As a part of the preparations, the girls were given several weeks worth of military-grade rations. The meals are basic and take little preparation, but would hold for long stretches of time. Noriko opens her small package and joins Rina in her dining.

"**Say, Nori-Nori, there's something I've been wondering about this whole trip."**

Noriko looks up from her food at Rina as she begins to speak.

"**Why were we selected? I mean, the Taisha made a big deal about 'the daily lives of these young girls mustn't be disturbed anymore', but now they pick us to go out on an adventure like this?"**

Noriko admired the curiosity in her young companion's eyes. Rina was always the curious one from the moment the two girls first met and relied on Noriko as her mature senpai.

"**Well...I don't exactly have the full answer myself, but I did hear from Captain Kusunoki… something about the Taisha being under-staffed. I've heard the battle between the Heroes and the Heavenly Gods depleted a lot of the Taisha's manpower, so they called upon willing Sentinels to undertake the mission."**

Rina looks on in fascination as Noriko answers.

"**So, they just didn't have enough people? That's a kinda lame reason."**

Noriko chuckles at Rina's nonchalant response as she continues with her explanation.

"**Well, from what I hear, the Taisha weren't sure of what became of the land outside as well. They're worried about the impact the Vertexes may have had on the-"**

_**~SCREEEEEEE~**_

A sharp high-pitched screech erupts from the forest behind the two girls, interrupting Noriko as the girl quickly turns towards the noise. A loud rustling can be heard rippling through the wooded area behind them as the sound of small, fast footsteps advance towards the two Sentinels. From the forest emerges three small, grotesque-looking white creatures. The pale-white beasts stand on all fours, almost like wolves, with large gaping mouths covering the front of their heads.

"**N-...Nori-Nori, are those…"**

A tinge of fear shakes Rina's entire body as she beholds the foul creatures standing before them. As Noriko watches the creatures' every movements, she reaches slowly for her musket. Clutching the weapon steadily, she takes aim at the middle creature's mouth.

"**Rina, we have to fight. The second I fire, be ready.**"

"**Right."**

Rina nods as she slowly reaches for her weapon. Raising the barrel of her gun, she points it squarely at the middle beast, steeling herself for battle.

"**Now!"**

Noriko lets out a shout, attracting the attention of the three creatures, as she fires off her musket. A glowing orb rockets out of the barrel of Noriko's gun as the center beast takes notice. Rina quickly reacts by firing her own musket at the same creature. The two bullets blast directly through the beast as it seems to burst into a cloud of sand. With the first target down, Noriko takes off in a mad dash towards the startled beasts.

"**Let's see just how tough these monsters really are!"**

Noriko shouts as she raises the musket and charges forward. Using the bayonet at the musket's tip, she pierces clean through the creature on the right as it lets out a blood-curdling scream.

_**~SCREyaaaaaaa~**_

Sliced in two down the middle, the beast explodes into sand, coating Noriko in the particles as she turns her attention to the final creature, now staring her down. Letting out a gutteral growl, the beast charges into a leap towards Noriko, who takes a quick defensive stance with her musket. As it latches onto her musket with its large fangs, a blast of light pierces through the creature's head before it erupts into sand. Rina gives Noriko a cheerful thumbs-up as Noriko turns back towards her.

"**Good work, Rina. Your ability in combat will be a great asset to us."**

Rina locks eyes with Noriko, giving her a smug smile as Noriko resumes her official tone of voice. Firmly resting her hands on her hips, Rina bends over and teases Noriko.

"**Come on, Nori-Nori, you know you want to.**"

Noriko nervously averts her eyes from her companion's smug gaze as she lets out a soft cough.

"**I-I don't know what you're talking about.**"

As she tries to skirt around the topic, Rina raises her own hand and looks at Noriko, gazing into her nervous superior's eyes. After a few moments, Noriko sighs before raising her own hand and high-fiving Rina. Rina pumps her own fists in excitement over the girls' triumph as Noriko turns back towards the piles of sand.

"**You were asking the other reason the Taisha chose Sentinels for this mission...That would be why. The higher-ups feared something like this would happen after the world was ravaged by the Vertexes for so long."**

"**Yeah, now that you mention it, those didn't look like normal Stardust."**

Rina ponders to herself about the distinctions between the creatures she just fought and those that had previously laid claim to the world outside Shikoku. The Stardust were grotesque, floating white creatures with gaping maws that fused together to make the colossal Vertexes and yet, these looked almost like animals.

"**The Taisha fear that the Vertexes may have ravaged the ecosystem of the outside world so much that the wildlife would be scarred. Stardust that take the form of wild beasts and continue to run amok in the unpopulated wilderness. They don't know how far these depraved monstrosities spread, so they chose to send us as something like a clean-up crew."**

"**Man, those Taisha fuddy-duddys never could understand a fragile maiden's heart, could they?"**

At Rina's comment, Noriko burst into laughter. A wide pout overtook Rina's face at Noriko's amused reaction.

"**Hey, what's so funny?!"**

Wiping a tear from her eye, Noriko struggles to contain her laughter at Rina's "fragile maiden" retort. Choking down another laugh, she smiles at her partner.

"**The Taisha could never understand a fragile maiden such as yourself, Rina.**"

Ignoring Rina who began stomping about, Noriko pulls out her smartphone. Quickly opening up a map, she confirms the two girls' location before bringing the phone over to Rina.

"**Alright, Rina, let's get back to business. Look here."**

Holding her finger to the screen, Noriko points out a large red dot on the map. The dot rests further north from the girls' location, almost twice the distance they had already traveled.

"**This is Kibitsu Shrine. It's the first major destination we've been tasked with investigating. The shrine is said to date back over a thousand years before the start of the Divine Era and is supposedly connected to some folklore of the old era."**

"**Ooh, ooh, what kind of folklore?"**

Rina's eyes light up at the mention of folklore. Excitedly, she jumps up and down in anticipation. Noriko chuckles as she tries to recall the information the Taisha had given her.

"**Well...it was something about a boy born from a giant peach who fought demons."**

"**Ooh, you're talking about Momotarou, aren't you?"**

A bright smile stretches across Rina's face as she recognizes the legend Noriko mentions. She begins to ramble on about the legend of Momotarou as Noriko listens on.

"**Momotarou is one of the oldest classics there is. It's about an old couple that finds a giant peach floating down the river and a boy climbs out to the peach and he tells them about an island filled with demons…"**

Noriko can't help but be amused by Rina's ranting and raving. Rina was always in love with old stories and legends and Noriko was usually the first one to hear about whichever tale she was obsessing with every other week. Not wanting to be rude, she cuts into Rina's story with a remark.

"**So, I guess that means you're okay with going to Kibitsu, huh?"**

"**Absolutely!"**

Chuckling, Noriko once again pulls up her phone, still open to the map centered on Kibitsu Shrine.

"**Well, we'll have one other destination before leaving the Okayama prefecture. Right over...here."**

Moving the map to the right, Noriko points to another large red dot, a bit east of the marker for Kibitsu Shrine. The marker sits along a winding river heading further inland.

"**Okayama Castle. It was one of the last havens on the mainland before the Vertexes decimated the outside world. The Taisha have reason to believe the Heroes there before may have left some kind of remnants behind, though who knows if they're still there."**

"**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"**

Rina raises her fist in excitement as she ushers Noriko onward towards the two girls' next destination, the first of many yet to come on their journey. Marching forward and never looking back, these girls carry the torch forward into a dark and unfamiliar world that humanity had long forgotten.

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

_Rina's enthusiasm never seems to fade…It's always been one of her best qualities. I have to stay strong for her. The beasts we saw today are likely only the start of the horrors we'll see from here on out, but I have to be strong. I'll carry Captain Kusonoki's ideals and strength with me. Never look back. Always march forward. Together, we'll carve out a new era for humanity._


	4. Side Story: The Weed in a Flower Patch

_**The Weed in a Flower Patch**_

_The one left behind resumes her normal life, wishing for what lies beyond the flowers_

"**Now, class, please open your textbooks to page 238 where you'll see a picture of the first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate, Tokugawa Ieyasu."**

The sun casts a bright glow over the Japanese island of Shikoku. The streets of Kagawa boom with the clamor of busy civilians shuffling to their day jobs while the sounds of car engines fill the air. There is a certain buzz of the air, as if the city had awoken from a long slumber. In the distance, the loud rumbling of construction vehicles cascades across the Seto Inland Sea. The entirety of the island seems abuzz with a renewed vigor.

In a small middle school in Kagawa, a teacher stands in front of her class. She lectures on to the class about the end of Japan's feudal period and the beginning of the Tokugawa shogunate as students listen on in varying states of interest. Near the back of the classroom, in a seat overlooking the long line of windows, a young girl with scruffy brown hair gazes out the window, watching the seemingly tiny fishermen's boats toil about in the nearby waters.

"**Inokuma!"**

A voice calls out from the front of the classroom, causing the girl's head to quickly turn her attention back to the front. The teacher stands with her arms crossed, eyes locked in the young girl's direction.

"**Would you prefer it if we continued this lecture outside? Since that's where all your attention seems to be."**

The girl quickly stands up and bows to the teacher in apology before taking her seat once more. Her attention quickly fades once the teacher begins her lecture once more, as another girl leans over from her right.

"**Haruka, you really should focus. This is the third time the teacher's had to call you out this week."**

"**Eh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."**

Brushing off her classmate's warning, Haruka turns her attention back towards her own desk. Sneaking her smartphone out, she stows it in her desk, taking care to keep its dim glow hidden inside. Swiping the phone open and quickly drawing the pattern, it opens to a photo of herself and another girl as her background. The other girl's deep blue hair seems to shimmer in the light of the photo as the two of them wear similar-looking green uniforms with muskets slung over their backs. She mutters to herself under her breath as she sees the picture

"**Heh, I wonder how she's doing out there with Noriko."**

Haruka's gaze quickly turns back to the sea once more before turning back to her phone. Memories run through her mind of the girl standing next to her in the picture.

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

"**However, as it stands now, eventually the Shinju-sama's power will fade, the barrier will vanish and Shikoku, too, will be engulfed in the flames and perish. To break this deadlock, us humans must make a move as well…"**

A priestess stands in front of a group of 32 girls with a large image of the burning maelstrom that was once the world outside Shikoku displayed. The girls watched on in horror as the woman standing in front of them displayed the grotesque enemies known as Vertexes and began to explain their duty. Haruka sat near the back of the group, fading in and out of the words the woman spoke.

"**All of you were once Hero candidates. You all possess a high aptitude for becoming Heroes, which is why we've called on you."**

Looking around at the other candidates, Haruka notices the distraught nature of many of the girls. One on the opposite side of the group begins to break down and cry out, screaming of the bleakness of the situation. The priestess scolds the young girl as Haruka continues to scope out her comrades-to-be. She notices the girl in front of her as her entire body seems to shake.

"**This one's shaking in her boots. She won't last two minutes out there."**

As the priestess adjourns and the candidates begin to be escorted out, Haruka begins to stand up as she notices the girl in front of her shoot up to her feet. Her arms fly into the air and confidently pump down beside her.

"**Alright! Let's do this!"**

She shouts and seems to pump herself up as she stands before a dumbfounded Haruka. Slowly rising to her feet, Haruka taps the shoulder of the young girl in front of her, causing her to turn around. The shimmer in her green eyes seems almost blinding as she locks eyes with Haruka. Confused by her chipper demeanor, Haruka questions her.

"**Hey, what was all that about? You do realize what she was telling us, right?"**

"**Mmhmm!"**

The girl gives a positive response with a smile on her face. The sight of this girl's attitude deeply confuses Haruka as she tries pushing further.

"**You're not scared? This could basically be a death march, after all."**

The girl seems to consider the idea only for a moment before quickly shaking her head.

"**Well, the Shinju-sama has been protecting all of us for so long, right? It only seems fair that we'd help it out too!"**

Haruka can't believe her eyes, baffled by this strange girl's reaction to being told she would essentially be infantry against an army of hideous world-killing monsters.

"**You...are you right in the head?"**

Brushing off Haruka's comment, the girl extends her hand. She beckons Haruka to shake her hand, much to Haruka's own confusion.

"**Eh?"**

"**Since we'll be fighting together from here on out, we should get to know each other, shouldn't we? My name's Rina Konoe!"**

Haruka stares awkwardly at Rina's extended hand. A blush begins to grow on her face as she looks away from Rina whose eyes stay locked onto her embarrassed new comrade. Slowly reaching out her right hand, she grabs Rina's hand and begins to shake it.

"**Haruka...Haruka Inokuma."**

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

Haruka chuckles to herself as she reflects on their first meeting, being careful to keep her laughter at a level the teacher wouldn't be able to hear. Breaking from her haze, she notices a small notification displaying an envelope at the top of her screen.

"**Oh, a new message."**

Swiping down the notification bar, the notification reads "Rina" with a filename in the body. Tapping the notification brings Haruka to her messages app, displaying her conversation with Rina. She quickly taps on the image attached by Haruka as it appears on screen. Looking at the picture, she sees a beautiful blue seascape with the Grand Seto Bridge prominently featured on the left side. Across the sea lies the island of Shikoku where Haruka currently found herself.

"**Looks like they made it alright."**

As she stares at the photo taken by her dear friend, the phone makes a slight vibration in her hands. Clutching it tightly so as not to alert the unaware teacher, she backs out of the image to reveal another photo sent by Haruka. Opening this one shows Haruka standing with another taller girl. A white head of hair leads to a ponytail hanging from the back of her head as a pair of yellow eyes look into the camera. Rina's right arm extends outside of the frame, clearly holding the phone, as she makes a peace sign with her left hand. The girl next to her seems to more awkwardly make peace signs with both of her hands for the picture. Chuckling to herself, Haruka saves the photo.

"**Take care of her, Noriko. Both of you need to come home safe."**

Catching the teacher glancing in her direction, Haruka stows the phone away in her desk as she once again starts to gaze across the sea. With her friends in an unfamiliar land, all she can do is pray to the Shinju-sama for their safe return

_**＊ ****Haruka Inokuma Side Story ****＊  
**__**＊ ****Konoe Rina is a Hero: Chapter 1.5 ****＊**_


	5. Chapter 2: Roots

_**Roots**_

_In a forgotten field, the seeds begin to sprout_

The setting sun casts an orangish glow over the decrepit ruins of what was once the bustling city of Okayama. Houses and buildings lie in a state of disrepair with shattered windows and decaying structures as the evening wind echoes through the corridors formed between them. Vines and overgrowth weave in and out of buildings, nearly encapsulating the man-made structures and painting the city's streets a verdant green.

"**Ughhh...Nori-Noriii, how much farther do we have to goooo?**

Rina lets out an exhausted whine as she trudges close behind Noriko. Noriko's gaze continues to dart around their surroundings, attentively guiding their way forward.

"**It shouldn't be too much farther now, Rina. Just hang in there for a little bit longer."**

Deep in her stomach, Rina begins to feel a pang of hunger. Akin to her whines, Rina's movements have also grown sluggish. Even looking at her, every step appears to be heavier than the last.

"**Rina, hurry up. The sun will be setting soon and I'd like to make it to the shrine before nightfall."**

"**But, I'm **_**tiiiiired."**_

Noriko chuckles at her partner's sluggish whining, taking one eye off the path ahead to glance back at Rina. Rina's movements have grown tired and she seems to struggle more with each step she takes. Slowing her pace, Noriko drops back next to Rina and assumes a smug tone of voice as she teases her friend.

"**Oh, but Rina, where did all your excitement to see the shrine go? Weren't you so excited to see somewhere connected to the tale of Momotarou?"**

Rina's ears perk up at the mention of the folk tale. Her movements seem to pick up in pace, goaded on by Noriko's comment.

"**Well, I suppose I could keep going a little bit longer. Not every day you get to see stuff like this, right?"**

Noriko chuckles at Rina's sudden shift in attitude. Smiling, she looks forward to guide the two as they work their way in and out of side streets. Eventually, Noriko stops in front of a small rotting wooden gate. Behind the gate lies a long corridor decorated with ornate statues all covered by a roof. The glory of the sight robbed by years of erosion, leaving everything in various states of disrepair.

"**Rina, we've arrived. This...is Kibitsu Shrine."**

Rina's face shifts to a look of disappointment and exasperation.

"**Ehhh, really? This is it? I expected something a lot more...flashy and amazing."**

Noriko starts down the pathway leading to the interior of the shrine with Rina following close behind. Stepping over fallen debris, Noriko examines the interior of the shrine as the two venture further inward.

"**Well, if you consider this shrine lay unkept underneath the flaming hell the outside world was before, we're lucky it's still here at all."**

"**Yeah, I guess…"**

Rina seems unimpressed by Noriko's blunt response as the two continue into the shrine. Noticing a small shrine at the end of a side path, Noriko runs to the shrine, urging Rina to come along.

"**Come on, Rina. This is a part of our duty."**

Stopping in front of the small offerings box, Noriko pulls out her rucksack and rummages inside it, retrieving a small bag. From inside the bag, Noriko takes out a single seed that seems to shimmer in the light of the setting sun. Dropping the seed in the box, Noriko then bows twice, claps twice, and bows once more with Rina following suit. Aloud, Noriko begins to pray.

"**I am Ishida Noriko, a disciple of the Shikoku region's Shinju-sama. It is with great honor we come to visit your shrine this evening. We bring news of the Vertexes' defeat at the hands of the Heroes, agents of the Shinju-sama. The world is once again free for the gods to re-inhabit. We offer this seed in hopes for the rebirth and growth of the world outside.**

The inside of the box seems to glow for a moment as Noriko finishes her prayer. Bowing once more before the small offerings box, she turns back towards the shrine's main pathway.

"**Let's go, Rina. There are plenty more minor shrines before we reach the major one."**

"**Mmhmm!"**

Rina quickly follows behind Noriko as the two continue along. They stop at another shrine where Noriko performs the same rites, dropping another seed into a similar offering box. Rina steps up beside Noriko as they proceed deeper toward the major shrine.

"**So, what are all these prayers supposed to do? It was one of the main things the Taisha asked of us, right?"**

Thinking back to the orders she received from the Taisha, Noriko begins to explain. Replaying what the official had said in her memories, she could clearly recall how the official stressed the importance of praying at all of the shrines that they would come across.

"_One of your most dire tasks is the purification of the Shrines. Any shrine you come across, pray and offer one of these seeds. They are an extension of the Shinju-sama and will welcome gods of pure intent and will to the shrines."_

"**So, the Shinju-sama is blessing all these shrines? But, didn't it use most of its power helping Yuuki-sama?"**

Rina was correct, much of the Shinju-sama's power had been expended in the final climactic battle between the Heroes and the gods of the heavens. Yuuki Yuuna, the Hero of legend, had channeled the power of the Shinju-sama and Heroes past in order to deliver the finishing blow to the rampant gods.

"**Much of its power was lost in the final battle, yes. But, from what I hear, these seeds were found at the base of the Monument to the War Dead. They say the highest-ranking mikos were overwhelmed at the spiritual energy of the seeds, so they must have some connection to the Shinju-sama."**

Explaining the significance of the seeds, the two come to a large staircase. Noriko turns and points up the staircase.

"**Ah, Rina, this is what we're here for."**

At the top of the stairs lies a large temple. Despite the decrepit and decaying surroundings, the building seems almost untouched by the passage of time. The deep brown wooden panels lining the side of the shrine seem to shine in the light of the setting sun, its dim orange shine almost completely obscured behind the treeline. Behind the girls, the moon begins to peek its head out from beneath the mountains in the distance.

"**This is the real deal, the central shrine. Are you ready, Rina?"**

"**Yup, let's go, Nori-Nori!"**

The two girls bow twice in unison as they begin the same ritual they had performed several times during the evening. This time, there is a much more pronounced grandiosity to the girls' movements. Rina keeps her hands clasped as Noriko leans over, dropping a seed into the box as she prays.

"**Oh, divine Kibitsu, hear our call. I am Ishida Noriko, an agent of the Shikoku region's Shinju-sama"**

Noriko motions to Rina as she prays, gesturing for her to speak as well.

"**Oh, a-and I am Konoe Rina, an agent of the Shikoku region's Shinju-sama"**

As Noriko begins to sway in a breeze that begins to flow around the two girls, she continues her prayer.

"**We have come on behalf of our divine protector to welcome your grace back to your domain. For many years, your home has laid trapped under the clutches of the gods of the heavens. But, now, you are free to walk the Earth once again. We offer this seed so that you may use it to grow your heavenly power once more and bring a new age for humans to worship you anew."**

The inside of the box begins to glow with a bright light that seems to overflow from the small slots and wash over the entire area surrounding the girls. A warmth washes over the two girls as they conclude their divine prayer. Bowing once more, Noriko and Rina ease from their rigid stance and Noriko turns to Rina with a smile.

"**You did great, Rina."**

"**W-what just happened, Nori-Nori? All the light and that fuzzy feeling I got…"**

Noriko nods as she walks over proudly to her young companion. Putting her right hand on Rina's left shoulder, Noriko smiles at her.

"**You and I...We just granted a god entrance to our realm again. That's the entire purpose of our journey. We're setting free the gods that were ripped from the Earth in the Vertex calamity."**

"**Wow…"**

Rina's face is painted with an awestruck expression as she stands in shock of the gravity of the two girls' actions. As the aura surrounding the two begins to dissipate, the moon slowly begins to rise into the sky, illuminating the shrine in a pale white light. Noriko's expression slowly morphs from one of pride to one resembling unease. Her hand, still on Rina's shoulder, begins to shake as she addresses her partner.

"**H-Hey, Rina, w-we should f-f-find some place to set up soon, okay?"**

Noriko begins to stutter her words as her entire body begins to shake uncontrollably. Rina, noticing the sudden shift in Noriko's body language, quickly grabs Noriko's hand and leads her back to the main pathway. Venturing further into the shrine, Rina notices a large building with a decaying door left ajar. Rina quickly leads Noriko into the building and slams the door shut.

"**It's okay, Nori-Nori. Relax, we're okay."**

Rina holds Noriko by the shoulders as she attempts to comfort her superior and dear friend. Slowly, the shaking begins to fade away and Noriko starts to ease up. Grabbing some wooden debris from the decaying wreck of the building's inside, Rina pulls out her bag and takes out a small firestarter. After a few lights, the pile of debris starts to catch fire as its soft glow lights the center of the large room. Noriko lets out a soft sigh as she starts to speak.

"**Th-thanks, Rina...I really appreciate it."**

"**Geez, Nori-Nori...You've seen what the outside used to look like, fought Vertexes with Commander Kusunoki, and agreed to this mission and you still haven't gotten over your fear of the dark?"**

Rina's teasing seems to cut deep at Noriko as she cries out at her partner.

"**It's not like that and you know it!"**

Rina notices Noriko's visibly upset demeanor and slides closer to her partner. Patting her lap, Rina motions for Noriko to lie down. Sliding back slowly, Noriko eases her head down onto Rina's lap and curls up. Rina begins softly stroking Noriko's hair as she remembers what Noriko had once told her…

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

The light of the full moon casts a shining light on the busy streets of Takamatsu. People bustle back and forth, many heading home from the day's work or into the local bars. The streetlights further illuminate the city streets as the rumble of car engines pass.

On a small side street in a third-story apartment, a young girl in her pre-teens watches the stars in the sky out of the glass door to the apartment's balcony. The television blares behind her as a breaking news headline comes across the screen.

"_**Disaster strikes at the Great Seto Bridge! Several have gone missing at the Great Seto Bridge after a freak explosion decimated a large majority of the bridge. Rescue crews have been vigorously searching for survivors while the Taisha remain silent on what may have caused the explosion."**_

Her ears perk up at the mention of the Great Seto Bridge as she turns towards the television and begins watching attentively. As she listens to the woman on-screen relay the horrors of the accident, a loud knocking reverberates through the apartment. The young girl panickedly lifts herself from her seat and runs towards the door.

"**Mom? Dad?"**

She calls out to her parents as she quickly opens the door to be met with an unfamiliar sight. Standing in front of her is a figure draped from head to toe in robes with a mask bearing the emblem of the Taisha covering their face. The girl is stopped in her tracks, falling dead silent, as the masked figure, revealed to be a man, begins to speak.

"**You are Lady Noriko of the Ishida family, yes?"**

"**Y-yes?"**

Noriko nervously chokes out a response as the man begins to speak once more.

"**I am an agent of the Taisha. Though I wish to have come under better circumstances, unfortunately that is not the case. I have come to inform you of the apparent disappearance of your parents, Marika and Hiroto Ishida. The two were assisting the Taisha with matters at the Great Seto Bridge when an...accident occured…"**

Noriko's face grows stricken with disbelief. Her eyes grow pale as her legs give out underneath her. Dropping, she clasps her head with her hands, trying to work out the gravity of what the Taisha agent had told her.

"**No...That's not true...you're lying...Mom and Dad...they're not…"**

Struggling to complete her thoughts, Noriko's eyes begin to well up.

"**Mom...Dad...They can't be...They...No…"**

Tears begin to stream down Noriko's face as she begins to come to the reality of the situation.

"_**Waaaaaaaaahhh"**_

Noriko starts to weep uncontrollably as the Taisha member kneels before her, offering a tissue. Her sobbing carries on for several minutes as the robed man sits down in front of her.

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

"**It's...It's been almost three years, but I still can't help it. That...that was the night the Taisha took me in. I've always thought the one that came to see me felt so much guilt he couldn't help it."**

Rina continues stroking Noriko's hair as she finishes her story. Noticing tears starting to build up in her partner's eyes, Rina pulls a handkerchief from her bag and dabs Noriko's eyes.

"**Noriko...You know, Nori-Nori. I don't think I had a hard life. I've always come at things with a positive attitude and I always try to give it my all, you know?"**

"**Yeah?"**

Noriko coughs as she responds to Rina's prompt. Attempting to clear her throat and calm her nerves, she closes her eyes and listens to her dear friend's words.

"**I always thought I had to be the positive one. I saw girls like Suzu-chan and how Commander Kusunoki acted with her and thought I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be the go-getter that everyone could rely on...but, you're way stronger than I am."**

"**Rina…"**

A calming smile paints Rina's face as she gently strokes Noriko's hair. Twirling locks of silver hair between her fingertips, she continues.

"**You went through all this sadness. You lost your parents, your home, everything that you cared about was gone in an instant. But, you kept fighting. You helped us Sentinels when times got rough. To me, you were as good a leader as the commander. You always knew the right thing to say and took charge. You're amazing, Nori-Nori."**

Noriko opens her eyes once more and looks up at Rina's face. A gentle warmth seems to emanate from Rina's expression, putting Noriko's troubled heart at ease.

"**I...I really don't think I'm that great, Rina. I'm too uptight, I can be hard to get along with, and I break down at the site of moonlight."**

"**But, that's exactly why you're great!"**

Rina throws her hands up in the air as her shout echoes inside the large chamber.

"**If someone who went through as much as you can still stand up and fight, then you can do anything! That's why I agreed to go along with you so easily, you know?"**

Noriko begins to chuckle at Rina's excited declaration. A smile once again spreads across her face as she sits upright next to Rina. She claps both hands on her face with an air of renewed determination as she seems to regain her vigor. She reaches for her rucksack and pulls it to her side, pulling out a small ration kit.

"**Okay, Rina! Dinner then we get straight to bed! Tomorrow, we wake up early and march for Okayama Castle."**

Rina sits upright, "standing" at attention before her friend and superior before saluting her.

"**Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"**

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

_Nori-Nori's never been as strong on the inside as she lets on. She acts calm and strong on the outside like she's trying to make herself believe it. Deep down, she's just as nervous and worried about this journey as I am. But, together, we'll be alright. If she can be strong for me, I'll just have to be twice as strong for her._


	6. Chapter 3: Sprouting Flower

_**Sprouting Flower**_

A flower emerges from beneath the soil

Dark clouds hang over the skies of the decrepit city of Okayama as rain pounds the decaying wreckage. Every so often, the patter of rain beating against the pavement is accompanied by a loud crack which reverberates through the noontime air. In the distance, a bolt of lightning strikes one of the decaying skyscrapers. The heavy rain makes the air thick and a dreary atmosphere seems to envelop the once-beautiful cityscape.

Ducking in and out of the shade, Rina and Noriko dart quickly through the stormy streets en route to their next destination. The two girls' uniforms shake with their movements as each rustle flings water into the air.

"**Nori-Noriiii...Can't we take a break somewhere? I'm soaked."**

Rina whines as the two duck beneath the overhang of a building. She grabs hold of her top and twists it to wring out the excess water. Noriko peers out from their cover, assessing their location and planning their next movements. She clutches her smartphone in her right hand, occasionally glancing down to look at the map displayed on-screen.

"**If I'm correct, we shouldn't be far now, Rina. Just push through it. Let's keep moving."**

Noriko quickly motions to Rina as she once again dashes from the time-worn building. Rina hustles to try and keep up with Noriko's swift movements as the two hurry down the rain-soaked streets. Examining their surroundings as the two girls run, Noriko's gaze quickly shifts to their left.

"**Rina, over there!"**

Noriko points across a small moat towards an island enshrouded in trees and stone walls. The peak of a black castle roof pokes its head out from amongst the treetops.

"**Okayama Castle should be on this island here."**

"**Finally, let's gooo!"**

Rina raises her fist into the air in triumph as she runs towards the small footbridge to the island. Noriko looks up with a smile that quickly melts into a serious expression as she shoots her right hand out, grabbing Rina's left and pulling her back. Shocked by the sudden resistance, Rina falls backwards and plops into a puddle next to Noriko.

"**Hey, Nori-Nori! What gives!?"**

"_**Shh! **__**Look…**_**"**

Noriko whispers as she crouches down next to Rina, pointing towards the far end of the footbridge. Rina can just barely make out two white creatures prowling near the island's entrance. They skulk low to the ground on all-fours with large gaping mouths where a face should be. Slowly and carefully, Noriko pulls her musket from her back and takes aim towards the foul monsters.

"_**Rina, on my mark."**_

Rina pulls her musket from her back and takes aim at the creatures. Holding the musket close to her head, she steadies her aim at the beast's gaping maw.

"_**Now!"**_

On Noriko's signal, each girl pulls the trigger of her musket, sending a bolt of bright light rocketing from its muzzle. The two bolts of light shoot through the air towards the beasts as each hits their mark. The pale-white monstrosities cry out in pain as they burst into a cloud of sand. Noriko stands up with her musket still drawn as she extends her left hand to Rina.

"**Keep your guard up, those might not be the only enemies we see."**

"**Right!"**

Rina raises her musket across her chest in a pseudo-salute to her acting commander. Her nonchalant displeasure toward the pounding rain now replaced by a sense of nervous caution, she carefully scans her surroundings as the pair make their way onto the island. Coming to the first crossroads, the two girls take cover behind a stone wall, scanning the path ahead of them.

"**No signs of Stardust through here...Let's move."**

Noriko signals forward to Rina as the two hurriedly make their way around the corner. As the two run by a pair of decrepit shacks, a low growl echoes from one of the wooden buildings. Another of the monstrous white beasts creeps out from behind the corner of a doorway. The beast takes off in a mad dash towards Rina, startling the young Sentinel and causing her to slip on the muddy terrain. Noriko steps in front of her, driving the bayonet of her musket through the head of the pale-white creature. It erupts into sand as Noriko offers her hand to Rina.

"**The Stardust seem to like this island. I guess that means the Taisha were right."**

Rina takes her superior's extended hand and pulls herself off the ground. Following close behind, she begins to question Noriko.

"**So, Nori-Nori, what exactly is it we're looking for here, again?"**

As the two girls hurry up the stairs, Noriko begins to explain the purpose of their excursion to the feudal-era castle.

"**Well, Taisha records report that one of the last surviving bases for humanity on the mainland was Okayama Castle. All the data seems to say there can't have been more than one or two Heroes defending the castle by the end. Some of the higher-ups believe there may be something left behind by the Heroes that fought here."**

Rina's eyes light up as Noriko makes mention of past Heroes fighting out of Okayama Castle.

"**You mean...we get to see something left by the Heroes? For real!?"**

Rina shouts in excitement as the two girls reach the top of the stairs. As they assess their surroundings, Noriko motions towards a large gate to the right of the staircase. The two girls hurry through the gate and into the courtyard of the castle. As they enter the sprawling garden, a feeling of warmth washes over the two.

"**Nori-Nori...This place feels...different."**

Noriko nods at Rina's assessment of the change in atmosphere. Looking up towards the rain-soaked castle, the black paneling along its walls set it apart from the surrounding greenery. The ornate walls seem to shimmer in defiance of the gloomy weather.

"**You're right. It feels...safe."**

Stepping into the lush garden seemingly untouched by the passage of time, a strange yet familiar noise fills the courtyard. The soft song of birds chirping in the tree reverberates throughout the air of the castle's premises. As the two take in the tranquil atmosphere on their stroll through the garden, Rina's eyes excitedly dart around the sprawling courtyard.

"**It's amazing! It's so much nicer than that dingy old shrine."**

"**It feels almost as if it hasn't been touched over the past three hundred years"**

Walking up to the main building's entrance, Noriko beckons Rina to the closed gates. Each girl grabs one of the handles to the large doors and they slowly swing them open. Rina's eyes sparkle as the two girls enter the historic building. She darts back and forth, examining the paintings and decorations in each room, as they proceed into the castle.

"**Nori-Noriii! This is sooo cool!"**

Noriko chuckles at her partner's enthusiasm. Rina's excitement over historical structures and folklore was something to behold. Noriko teases her younger companion as she starts up a flight of stairs.

"**Just try and remember we're on a mission, okay?"**

"**Right, right, I know."**

Pulling herself away from examining a hanging scroll, Rina hurries up the stairs behind Noriko. The two split up to investigate the small hallway at the stairs' peak. Making her way down the corridor, Noriko sees a door ajar on one side. Curious, Noriko slowly walks up to the room and peeks inside the door before calling back to Rina.

"**Hey, Rina, come over here."**

Noriko swings the door open and steps into the small room as Rina approaches the doorway. The room, likely once a tourist stop with various informative posters on the wall, had been converted into a bedroom. A mattress lies in the corner of the room with sheets and blankets left strewn about. Sitting down on the makeshift bed, Noriko notices a small leather-bound journal at the foot of the bed. Picking it up, Noriko undoes the small tie and begins to read aloud from the book.

"_March 21st, today was a good day. The Vertexes didn't show up today, so everyone got to take a little break…"_

Noticing Noriko with the journal, Rina walks up to the mattress and sits down beside her, watching and listening as her partner continues.

"_I was on garden duty today. I had to trim up all the shrubs and brushes around the castle. It was super boring work, but everyone kept telling me it has to be done. It's okay, though. Makoto made udon for lunch, her cooking is always so good. Everyone always ends up wanting more."_

As Noriko continues to read from the book, a slight smile begins to grow on Rina's face. Memories of her time as a Sentinel with Noriko and Haruka dance through her mind, sparked by the mystery writer's words.

"_Everyone seems to be saying there's going to be another big attack coming soon. The adults seem restless and there have been more and more attacks lately. But, with Makoto and Kayo here, everything's going to be fine. Okayama Hero Kibe Ayumi, signing off."_

Finishing the page, Noriko closes the journal and sets it down on the bed. She stands from the mattress and offers her hand to Rina.

"**Well, now we know for certain there were Heroes here. Let's look around and see if we can find anything else."**

"**Aww, but I wanted to hear more."**

Rina pouts as she takes Noriko's hand and pulls herself to her feet. The two make their way back into the hallway to continue investigating the castle. Continuing to climb the levels of the castle, stopping to note down the conditions of the various chambers within, Noriko and Rina finally reach the top level of the castle. Gazing out the barred windows of the small chamber at the castle's summit gives a wide view of the cityscape of Okayama.

"**Look, Nori-Nori!"**

Rina points out the window as the two gaze through it, onto the decrepit city. The surrounding river makes the small island seem like a completely different world, its pristine grounds contrasting the decaying structures just across the water. Large mountains create a lush green horizon separating the land from the grey skies as the two girls look on.

"**It's beautiful…"**

Looking away from the scenic view, Rina glances into the small chamber. Along one wall, a large map of Japan is plastered over what was once an informational graphic. Various cities are marked in red marker with only a few in the surrounding areas still untouched.

"**Hey, Nori-Nori? What's the deal with this?"**

Noriko turns and inspects the map that had caught Rina's interest. Noticing the marks on the map, she makes a quick deduction and explains.

"**It looks like this was a war map for the Heroes. Those red marks are probably other bases that were overtaken."**

"**That's horrible..."**

Reminded of her duties, Noriko begins to search the small chamber. Looking for any traces of things left behind, she begins to comb the room from front to back. Noticing something in the corner of the room sparks a look of horror stopping Noriko in her tracks.

"**Rina, come over here. Now."**

Noticing the change in Noriko's demeanor, Rina quickly hurries to her side and looks to see what had caused such a disturbance. Lying on the floor in front of the two girls is a small smartphone.

"**Is that…"**

Rina freezes up as she realizes the gravity of what they might have just discovered. Kneeling down, Noriko picks up the phone and swipes to unlock the device. Looking at the phone's homescreen, she notices a small app with a flower icon in the corner. The icon is distorted and greyed out, not responding to any inputs. Her fears confirmed, Noriko turns to Rina and points out the app.

"**This...this was a Hero Terminal."**

"**S-So, what's it doing here? Is there anything on it?"**

Noriko continues to inspect the contents of the phone. Tapping through the phone's photo album shows several photos of a group of three young girls. The tallest of the three consistently wears a confident smile on her face and often has one arm extended out of the camera's shot. Taking notice, Noriko comments as she points out the tall girl that would often take the middle spot in the photos.

"**This must have been hers'."**

A sense of nervousness hangs in the air as the two search the phone for any information. Looking at the notification bar at the top of the screen, she notices a lone icon. Swiping the bar down, the icon grows larger with a message displayed alongside it: "Recording saved". Noriko begins to feel sick as she taps the icon and opens the terminal's recording software. The software looks somewhat barren with only a single recording displayed on-screen. Rina clutches Noriko's arm as Noriko nervously taps the screen and the device begins to emit sound.

"**If someone should find this, my name is Nagai Kayo. I am a Hero stationed at Okayama Castle in the Okayama Prefecture."**

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

"**My comrades and I have been defending Okayama Castle for just over a year now. We stand as one of the last lines of defense for humanity against the Vertexes. At this point, it is believed that only ourselves and the Shikoku party remain."**

In the background of the recording, the sound of voices can be heard from a distance as Kayo continues.

"**The date is currently May 7th. A large Vertex has been spotted in the distance near the Seto Inland Sea, much larger than any we have observed before. The Taisha have already taken actions to protect their headquarters. They even sent orders for our group to transfer to Shikoku within the week."**

As Kayo continues her monologue, the sound of shoes pounding against wood can be heard in the recording. After a moment, another voice, this one more cheery and upbeat, rings through the smartphone's speakers.

"**Kayooo! Are you coming? Makoto's almost finished with dinner."**

"**Oh, Ayumi. Just give me a minute, I'm...recording a transmission for the Taisha."**

Kayo clearly struggles to give an answer to Ayumi's bubbly voice.

"**Oh, a recording for the Taisha? Tell them everything's a-okay! With the three of us here, we can take down any Vertex that comes at us!"**

"**Right, right, yes, I'll tell them. Now, go on. I'm sure Makoto would be upset with you if you let her food get cold. I'll be right down."**

Kayo's quip causes Ayumi's voice to let out a shocked gasp as the recording captures the sound of shoes against wood, more pronounced than before. Letting out a light sigh, Kayo continues with her message.

"**The Stardust have been especially restless lately. We've been seeing groups of them in much greater numbers and they all seem to be conglomerating around the large Vertex. Our stronghold here might not hold out much longer…"**

The room is filled with a deathly silence as the recording seems to cut out for a few moments before one final message can be heard.

"**If you should find this recording, remember the names of those who fought to protect Okayama Castle. Hero Kibe Ayumi, Miko Kudou Makoto...and Hero Nagai Kayo."**

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

As quickly as the noise of the recording filled the room, silence once again returns to the small chamber at the peak of Okayama Castle. Only the light patter of rain hitting the castle's roof fills the room as Noriko and Rina stand, shocked by the discovery they've made.

"**Nagai Kayo...So, she was one of the Heroes who defended this place."**

"**And Kibe Ayumi...Nori-Nori...The way they talked, how they acted...It reminds me of us…"**

Noriko turns to her partner for the first time since the recording began. Rina was visibly shaken by the gravity of what they had just heard. Clutching herself and wearing a panicked look on her face, her whole body quivers. Tears can be seen starting to form in Rina's eyes.

"**They were just like us...Kayo...Ayumi...and they…"**

Rina begins to cry as Noriko quickly stows the phone away in her bag. Wrapping her arms around Rina, she pulls her partner into a tight embrace and caresses the back of Rina's head.

"**It's okay, Rina. Let's rest here for a while."**

Rina sniffles as she attempts to force out a response to Noriko, choking up as she speaks.

"**O-Okay."**

Noriko reaches down and clasps Rina's left hand with her own right hand, leading Rina downstairs. Rina sniffles as she wipes tears and snot from her face with her free hand. She pulls Noriko's hand closer as the two girls make their way back downstairs, clinging to the one thing that keeps her calm.

**＊****＊****＊****＊****＊**

Kibe Ayumi...Kudou Makoto...Nagai Kayo...Their legacy, everything about them was left here at Okayama Castle. Neither Rina nor I will likely ever be able to forget the things we saw and heard here today. We'll carry on the legacies of the Heroes and their Miko that once fought to defend humanity. We will create a world where they could happily live their lives.


End file.
